queen_victoria_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Margravine
He wasn’t the one to judge if that was right or wrong, he just knew that he sometimes thought about if he would bring Joseph back if he could, or if a soul that wanted to be dead just did not belong in the world of the living. From Joseph’s view he had chosen death. It was his right to do so. And Theo wasn’t the one to decide if it was right or wrong, despite of loving his brother with all his heart, more even day after day. ''- Theo about Joseph after re-reading his yearbook (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) 'Joseph Richard Margravine''' (alias 'Joseph') was the oldest of the three Margravine brothers. He was born to Julie and Richard Margravine before their marriage on the 15th of June 1991. His mother got pregnant with him during her last year of school, and had a hard time, suffering from anxiety, once she gave birth. Joseph's birth was the reason for the Smith's and Margravine's to become very close, as Katie's and Steven's mother Louise helped out Julie immensely. About Before QVA It is not much known about Joseph's life before QVA. Similar to his brothers, he grew up in London under very wealthy conditions, even though it can be assumed that during his proper childhood, he may have had experienced a more troublesome life, because his father just started working and his mother had a hard time coping with being a mother so early in her life. Theo also suggests that knowing he was an unplanned child has eventually fostered Joseph's depression. It likely wasn't the reason for it, but it was an opportunity for his thoughts to eat up negative emotions. QVA Joseph was a popular kid, similar to his brothers. Yet, he was often described as rather cold-hearted, with very dark humour. Theo himself though believes, that it was just an act. ' ... Joseph loved Christmas. He never let it slip, but I know he did.’ ‘He never let it slip?’ '' ''Theo laughed. ‘He was too cool for that, he was too cool for everything.’ - Theo to Amie, when she spends Christmas with his family (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Joseph is described similarly by his friends in his yearbook. They reckon he would have a career in football and say he was a very good beer pong player. They also describe him as very attractive to girls. Theo himself believes Joseph had had a lot of similarities with Jacob rather than himself. were character traits Jacob had missed out on having Theo as his brother. Joseph would have been a better fit for him, they were similar in their interests for sports, music and outdoor activities. Theo was more introverted, but also more relaxed and emotionally stable. He was sensitive, more than Jacob and Joseph, but he was able to handle backlashes easier and in a shorter time. - Theo about Joseph and Jacob (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Death Joseph took his own life on the 27th of November 2009. His little brothers were ten years and four years old at the time. According to Theo, he died in his bed, having taken an overdose of alcohol and pills. His mother never forgave herself for having an open alcohol cabinet in the house. Eventually, the family moved because no one could stay in the house in which Joseph passed away. Theo believes that after Joseph died, it became more obvious how closed up and depressive he actually was. What all of them believed to just have been an act, had been an unhealthy behaviour of eating up his own emotions to a very self-destructive point. Relationships Richard Margravine There is nothing in particular mentioned about Joseph's relationship with his father. Julie Margravine Julie Margravine gave birth to Jacob during her last year of school and suffered from severe postpartum depression. It can be assumed that it was complicated for her to love her son as much as she would've wanted to during the first years of his life. Theodore Margravine For the relationship of Joseph with his brother Theo, see here. Jacob Margravine For the relationship of Joseph with his brother Jacob, see here. Aftermath According to Katie, who speaks about Joseph's death from her point of view, Joseph's death has left the Margravine family with a lot of important life morals. Both Theo and Jacob have a tendency to try to make others' lives better, even putting their interests over their own. For both of them, it has hurtful consequences, as Theo never tells his true love about his feelings and Jacob being highly confused and, similar to his brother, self-destructive. But, due to Joseph's history, Theo was able to realise quickly when Jacob was having problems. For Theo overall, it has left him being highly sensitive and selfless. He made the wish to become a doctor upon Joseph's death and relates to it as a cause of his wish. Jacob has had a hard time forgiving his brother for passing away before he could ever really get to know him. He has confused memories of both of his brothers and can't quite tell them apart. Jacob also shows that depression can be inherited, as he suffers from similar symptoms as his brother. Both of them ate up their emotions, but Theo says Jacob can't do it for long, he just tends to burst out eventually. Both Julie and Richard Margravine were deeply shocked by their son's death, but Richard Margravine was always able to keep his wife above water. Julie herself has suffered from postpartum depression. She always wanted her son well remembered, and Jacob often feels like he might not be her favourite son, as he keeps on mixing Theo and Joseph up in his memory. This gets better however, the older Jacob gets and the more he resembles his brother. The fact that Julie often talks about it, however, pushes Jacob deeper into his own misery. Joseph's gravestone reads: Don't fear death, but fear being alive while dying inside.